kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Brave Little Toaster Meets Barney
The Brave Little Toaster Meets Barney & Friends: Going Places! is the 3rd Brave Little Toaster/Barney crossover episode by vinhchaule. It was released by Sony Wonder and Columbia TriStar Home Video in 2009. Plot When Min is leaving for a trip to her grandma's to celebrate her birthday, now Michael wishes that everyone can go on the trip. With a help from Captain Barney, the gang was flown in to Imagination City. There, they can explore different transportation methods, from trains and boats to just walk around. Trivia *Pongo, Perdita, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, SpongeBob, Patrick, Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse, Rob ("The Master"), Chris, and Basil will guest star in the episode. *The first season of Barney & Friends title card with The Brave Little Toaster Meets above of the screen, during the Intro. *This is the third episode that The Brave Little Toaster Meets Barney & Friends end credits with four songs that music played (reference as Barney Home Video), rather than Barney & Friends Season 1 original credits. Notes *Distributed by Columbia TriStar Home Video and Sony Wonder. *Release Date: January 20, 2009. Summary (Columbia TriStar/Sony Wonder version) *After Min leaves for a trip to her grandma's house, Michael wish Barney, The Appliances and other kids going on a trip. With a big help from Captain Barney, the kids is flown in to Imagination City. There, they explore some different transportation methods, from trains and boats to just walking around. But Barney, Toaster, Lampy, Kirby, Radio, Blankie and the kids wanted to have fun and they want to have some places to go. These friends also want to learn about vehicles, so we can have a Travel Adventure for a day. VHS Artwork Front Cover (Columbia TriStar/Sony Wonder version) *Michael, Tina, Derek and Kathy having a help from Captain Barney *Pongo and Perdita from 101 Dalmatians *Sonic, Tails and Knuckles from Sonic the Hedgehog *SpongeBob and Patrick from SpongeBob SquarePants *Basil from The Great Mouse Detective *Dumbo and Timothy Q. Mouse from Dumbo *Toaster, Lampy, Kirby, Radio and Blankie from The Brave Little Toaster Back Cover (Columbia TriStar/Sony Wonder version) *Barney, Michael, Tina, Derek and Kathy singing The Airplane Song *Toaster and Lampy from The Brave Little Toaster End Credit Music﻿ #The Wheels on the Bus #Sally the Camel #My Aunt Came Back #Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck 2009 The Brave Little Toaster Meets Barney & Friends: Going Places! Previews﻿ Opening *Columbia TriStar Home Video logo *Coming Soon to a Theatre Near You screen *Stuart Little trailer *Coming Soon to Home Video screen *The Nuttiest Nutcracker trailer *Muppets from Space trailer *The Brave Little Toaster Meets Barney & Friends: A World of Music trailer *The Brave Little Toaster Meets Barney & Friends: Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! trailer *Now Available on Home Video screen *The Muppets Take Manhattan trailer *The Great Muppet Caper trailer *The Muppet Movie trailer *Bear in the Big Blue House Videos trailer *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss Videos promo *Please Stay Tuned After This Program for Other Exciting Shows from Sony Wonder logo *FBI Warning screen *Hi-Fi Stereo logo *Sony Wonder logo (1995) *Kushner-Locke Company logo *Hyperion logo *HiT Entertainment logo (2006) *The Brave Little Toaster Meets Barney & Friends opening logo *Barney & Friends Season 1 intro (The Brave Little Toaster Meets Barney & Friends variant) Closing *Ending *Barney Says segment *End Credits (The Brave Little Toaster Meets Barney & Friends: Going Places! variant) *HiT Entertainment logo (2006) *Hyperion logo *Kushner-Locke Company logo *Sony Wonder logo (1995) *Kidsongs Video preview Category:The Brave Little Toaster Meets Barney & Friends Episodes Category:The Oxongers Season 3 episodes